My Hero: Mandy Milkovich
by Harsley
Summary: Mandy confronts Mickey.
1. Chapter 1

"Asshole!"

Mandy opened the door as hard as possible. The knob hit the wall behind the door with a loud thud. She took in the scene, scores of emotions running through her; elation, anger, disbelief, smugness. There was Mickey Milkovich, the most feared thug on the South side of Chicago, on his knees, his face in Ian Gallagher's lap. He turned around, saw Mandy and sprung to his feet.

"Jesus!" he cried. "You ever hear of knocking?"

"$23.65," Mandy said simply.

"What?"

"That's how much I spent on your kid's diapers. I'm on my way to pick him up some bottles, Svetlana needs a breast pump, and I'm about to pillage Goodwill to see if they have any onesies for newborns."

"Well, good luck. Now get the fuck out."

Mandy looked to Ian for an assistance. Besides zipping up his pants, he hadn't made moved since she walked in. His eyes were trained on the ceiling. Mandy turned back to her brother. His eyes were empty, unmoved like she had never seen him before.

"It's probably not even mine," Mickey said softly. Mandy wondered if the words sounded as hollow to him as they did to her.

"_He_," she stressed. "You have a son, Mickey. You have a week old son who has a whore for a mother, a waitress for an aunt, a rapist for a grandad, and a little bitch for a father. He's gonna need all the help he can get."

Mandy turned on her heels and walked out. She would be damned before she let another Milkovich be raised into a fuck-up. There were enough of those to go around.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mandy. Mandy!" Lip called out to her as she opened the front door. Mandy turned around, trying not get her hopes up. Of course that was impossible around him but it never hurts to try.

"Some of us have to work, Gallagher," Mandy smirked, one foot literally out of the door.

"Tell that to Mickey. He lounges around here all day eating our food, using our hot water, and generally just being a dick. We have enough shit around here without your Grand Theft Auto reject of a brother following Ian around like lost puppy."

"If you can get Mickey out, be my guest but until then he's your problem. I'm done cleaning up after the men around here."

Mandy rolled her eyes and shut the door. She let herself exhale a breath she didn't know she had even been holding in. How the hell did her and Mickey ever get this caught up with boys from the Gallagher family?

"What do you think she named it?" Ian asked, watching Mickey dress in a mixture of his, Frank's and Jimmy's old clothes. He was laying on the bed, idly scribbling in his notebook.

"Huh?" Mickey grunted, pulling on a pair of socks.

"Svetlana. What do you think she named the baby?"

"Why the fuck do you care?"

"I don't. You do."

"Who says? Look, I'm going to work. Try not commit any felonies while I'm gone."

"No promises."

Mickey picked up his scarf and wrapped it around his neck, all the while watching Ian. He wasn't sure whether to like this new Ian or not. Hell, he wasn't even sure this new Ian liked him. He turned around, heading for the door, when he heard that familiar voice,

"You forgetting something?" Mickey turned around and planted a quick kiss on Ian's lips before leaving.

"I know you can't read the instructions, Svetlana, but the damn thing has pictures," Mandy told her as she watched her sister-in-law struggle with the pump on the living room couch.

"I don't understand why I cannot just feed baby formula from the store," she complained.

"Breast milk is better for the baby. Just keep trying." Mandy tries for a warm smile when she hears the doorbell ring. She jumps up to answer, any excuse to not have to look at Svetlana's tit, opens the door and finds Mickey on the other side.

"What the actual fuck do you want?"

"Last time I checked this was my house," Mickey growled.

"Last time I checked you were squatting at the Gallaghers, so bye." Mandy tried to close the door but Mickey pushed on the door and easily slipped inside. Mandy closed the door behind him.

"What's his name?" Mickey demanded of Svetlana. She sat almost shell shocked on the couch.

"Who?" Svetlana asked, adjusting the pump. Mickey looked straight ahead, careful not to make eye contact with Mandy or Svetlana.

"The kid. What's his name?"

"I want to name him together." Svetlana stood up and forced Mickey to meet her eyes. "I'll be getting him." Svetlana threw the pump haphazardly on the couch and went to fetch the baby.

Mandy picked up the pump, calling after the woman, "This shit's expensive!"

"Aren't you a good little aunt?" Mickey taunted, taking a seat. "Maybe you should've had Lip's kid after all."

"What?" Mandy's head jerked in his direction.

"Iggy told me Ian knocked you up after I got sent to juvie but it was Lip's, right? I mean since..."

"Since you and Ian have been fuck buddies for the last year or two. Thanks for telling me by the way."

"It's my life Mandy, which makes it none of your goddamn business. None of this, is your business."

"My brother, my best friend, my sister-in-law, my nephew. Tell me again how it's not my business."

Svetlana walked in, the small infant cradled in her arms. Without much ceremony, she handed him to Mickey who seemed to only take him on instinct. The baby seemed almost weightless in his hands. It may have been or a moment or a lifetime before Mickey looked up at the two women staring him down.

"So what are we going to name this little fucker?"


End file.
